


cherry

by Anonymous



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Trans Jay, Trans Male Character, cuddles soothe the soul, lmao idk how to tag normally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: so like headcanon that kai loves cherry flavored things. his other boyfs grew to love it as well ;)
Relationships: Cole/Kai (Ninjago), Cole/Kai/Jay Walker/Zane, Jay Walker/Zane, polyninja
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77
Collections: Anonymous





	cherry

**Author's Note:**

> poly? poly :)

kai let out a breath of slight arousal as cole’s lips hastily brushed against his own, the jerking moments of their hips against each other becoming more heated as the seconds passed. 

cole licked the other man’s lips, tasting the cherry chapstick kai had put on before deciding to wear that really, really nice shirt that showed off his abs. the cherry chapstick seemed to almost glow on the man’s lips and cole knew he needed to have a taste of him. 

“c-cole, you can’t just throw us in a closet and make out with me,” kai gasped out as cole’s hands roamed his hips. 

“uh huh, says who?” cole replied huskily, making kai chuckle as he brought his lips to cole’s neck, kissing at it and giving it small and soft bites. humming, cole rubbed kai’s bare chest, loving how the smaller boy squirmed under his touch and how he bite a little harder. 

“fuck...” kai gasped out, feeling the hardness of the two of them. cole groaned softly, and before he knew it, kai was on his knees, pulling down his pants. 

cole let out a breathy moan, almost jerking at how kai wrapped his hand around his cock. kai grinned at that and opened his mouth, licking the tip, simply teasing.

“damn, kai, you’re really going to tease me?” cole groaned out, putting a hand on his head, rubbing his fingers through the gelled hair. a smirk was kai’s answer before he took the male in. 

meanwhile, jay and zane wandered around the place, wondering where the hell cole and kai were at. 

“do you think they’re in the bedroom?” jay asked, looking at his phone. he already called both of them multiple times! and texted. where are they? 

“i have already checked, but they aren’t in there. perhaps they sneaked out together again,” zane replies, looking around. 

jay sighed and grabbed zane’s hand. “okay fine, let’s just go to the bedroom and cuddle or something.” 

zane smiled, kissing his lover’s forehead. “do you want any warm drinks?” 

jay nods. “hot chocolate... makes the cramps a little better.” zane nods, and scoops up jay into his arms bridal style. jay let out a surprised laugh before taking zane’s face into his hands as he connected their smiling lips together. 

as zane was walking slowly to the bedroom while kissing jay, the closet door opened and kai walked out, wiping his mouth as cole wiped his neck. jay separated the kiss that he and zane were having when he heard the door. 

and they all stared at each other in surprise. 

and then jay frowned as his eyebrows furrowed. “really? you two disappear like that and worry your other two boyfriends? and you two were having fun?” 

cole and kai laughed awkwardly. 

“uhhh, i blame cole. he pushed me into the closet,” kai said, pointing at the other boy and cole laughed. 

“i mean?? how could i not, he wore that damn cherry chapstick-“ 

jay hummed. “oh, that chapstick.” 

and they all seemed to universally agree that when kai wore cherry chapstick, it was meant for good things to happen. 

zane chuckled, kissing jay’s cheek. “anyways, i’ll be taking jay to the bedroom. perhaps you two could stay with him while i make him hot chocolate?” 

jay looked at the other two with a stare that definitely demanded attention from the other two. 

cole chuckled, swooping his arms under zane’s taking jay into his own arms. “of course, sorry jay.”

“yeah! you better be, hmph,” jay scoffed before laughing as cole nibbled on his neck. “okay! okay, just take me and cuddle me forever.” 

“of course, sparky.” 

“you sure we just gonna cuddle?” kai said with a grin and jay groaned. “i’m suffering for the next few days so yes, cuddling is all we’ll do for a while,” he said, “though after, we’ll do lots.” 

“darn. well, can’t wait~” 

and with that, the three headed into the bedroom as zane went off the make hot chocolate for jay. 

after it was made, zane headed inside the bedroom they all shared to find jay in a blanket pile with cole and kai on both sides. 

smiling, he handed jay the cup and jay thanked him as he sipped it. kai was talking about this weird group of villains he had to fight a few days ago when he went out for a lookout. 

positioning himself comfortably next to cole, zane leaned his head on his chest, hearing the earth ninja's soft heartbeats. in conclusion, he loves his boyfriends very much. 

  
  



End file.
